The Crash
by Jade Nova
Summary: Sammy writes a story for an English assignment, one that carries too much truth to be called fiction.


I don't own Sailor Moon, though I'd love to buy it! Hmm, anyone willing  
to sell for five bucks?  
  
  
The Crash  
  
  
  
  
"The rain began to fall, and within seconds, they could hardly   
see out the windshield. It was as if a solid sheet of water had fallen   
over the small vehicle, and the headlights did little to help." Sammy   
stood in front of his English class, reading off the paper he held in   
front of him. He forced himself to look up at his classmates and   
teacher before looking back at the typed words. 'I hate reading in   
front of the class. Why did I have to write about this anyway?' he   
thought, closing his eyes for a moment. His legs felt as if they would   
fold under him any second, and his cheeks were burning up. Taking a   
deep breath, he opened his eyes and continued to read.  
  
  
"Damn!" Nick looked over at his older sister, frowning.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. The   
storm was scaring him too, and he wasn't even the one who had to drive   
through it.  
  
"I can't see anything!" Amanda sighed, squinting her eyes in   
the hope it could help her see. "I hate this. Nick, anything in the   
next lane?"   
  
Nick turned to check his sister's blind spot. All he saw was   
the constant gray streaks of water, falling and splashing onto the   
highway.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. We need to wait until this is over." Amanda took a quick   
check over her shoulder to double-check her younger brother's   
information, and turned on the turning signal. The tick-tick of the   
blinker could hardly be heard over the pounding rain as she carefully   
pulled over to the side of the road. With a deep sigh of relief, she   
turned off the engine and closed her eyes.  
  
"Amanda?" Amanda opened her eyes again and looked over at her   
brother.  
  
"Yah kid?" she asked, a tired smile crossing her lips.  
  
"Sorry you had to pick me up."  
  
"Hey, it's alright. I needed a break from the books anyway. You   
know I don't mind."  
  
"Yah, guess so. Thanks again."  
  
"No prob." Amanda grinned, and Nick couldn't help but return   
it. "Want to find something on the radio while we wait?"  
  
"Sure." Nick leaned over to reach the radio. Out of the corner   
of his eye, he could see his sister watching the risk takers fly down   
the four-lane highway. Turning his attention back to the radio, he   
pushed the search button and watched as the lit numbers flew up. As it   
reached 103.9, he pushed the search button again. The sounds of Three   
Doors Down filled the car, nearly drowning out the pounding of the rain   
on the roof.  
  
"How long do you think this will last?" Nick asked over the   
music.  
  
"Shouldn't be too much longer. You know how these storms are   
when summer is near."  
  
"Good. I'm supposed to call Rachael when we get home. I don't   
want her to worry."  
  
Amanda got a devilish grin on her face, and Nick knew he was   
about to be teased again. Bracing himself, he waited to hear what she   
had for him this time. Instead of a joke about his crush though, he   
heard tires screeching. Amanda's head spun to look out the window. When   
she turned her head back to him, her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"Quick! Get out!" She reached for his buckle and unsnapped it,   
then reached for her own. Nick wasn't about to wait and figure out what   
was going on. He reached for the handle of his door a moment or two   
before his sister reached for hers, and threw himself out. He fell onto   
the soaking ground just as the sounds of tearing metal and exploding   
glass reached his ears. His momentum caused him to roll further away   
from the road before he could stop and see what had happened. He almost   
wished he could have continued rolling.  
  
Four cars were piled up on top of eachother, another two   
managing to stop before they too became part of the recently made   
junkyard. The rain made it hard to see anything clearly, but it was   
easy to see none of the four cars would ever drive again. Smoke   
billowed up through the raindrops, accompanied by a baby's scream. He   
could hear people moaning from inside the wreckage, and snapping out of   
his shock, he ran back towards the cars to help. He could see other   
people jumping out of their cars and running up to the junk pile as   
well. One man started shouting orders, then asked if anyone had a cell   
phone.   
  
It was only when he got closer that he realized his sister   
wasn't with him, and that the crash was right where they had been   
parked moments ago.  
  
  
  
Sammy forced himself to take another deep breath before he   
continued on. Looking up for a moment, he could see he had the   
attention of his classmates now. The females of his class, in   
particular, watched him with worried eyes. One girl even had to lift   
her hand from her desk to wipe away a tear while he paused. He watched   
her for a moment. Mika. Three years ago, they had been friends,   
bordering on something more. He had been going to ask her out, but he   
never got a chance.   
  
He turned his eyes back to the paper. 'Only a few more lines. I   
can do it,' he thought.  
  
  
  
The crash made headlines in the local paper the next day.  
  
"Two Dead in Car Crash."  
  
Only two people died. There had been seven people total   
involved in the crash, not involving Nick. But then he had made it out   
in time. Only by a moment or two though. Perhaps because his sister had   
shouted at him to get out and unbuckled him. Maybe if she had unbuckled   
herself first, she might have made it.  
  
  
  
Sammy let the hand holding his story fall to his side. He   
looked up at the class again. Several of the girls' eyes were watering   
now, and the guys watched him with solemn faces.   
  
"Very good Sammy!" his teacher said from the side of the   
classroom. "Does anyone have any comments on Sammy's story?" Sammy   
closed his eyes and walked back to his desk, not listening to what   
anyone said.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sammy turned his head to see Mika. She must   
have moved to the desk next to him. Her eyes were slightly red, and   
there were faint tracks where she had let a tear fall.  
  
Sammy nodded his head before turning it back to his desk. He   
didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially her.  
  
"Amanda was Serena, wasn't she?" Sammy only looked up at Mika   
for a moment before closing his eyes. Tears were threatening to fall   
down his cheeks, but he refused to cry in front of anyone. He waited a   
moment before opening his eyes again. He focused them on the girl who   
had taken his place in front of the class. None of her words reached   
his ears though. His mind was back in a car in the middle of a storm,   
wondering why his older sister had to unbuckle him first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com 


End file.
